


a different life

by panther



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Public record. I...there is not much I can do but there is no reason to think that they will go for her while you're living where you are. It is not the safest place. They can get to you without trying to draw you out as it were." Hope says quietly, slipping off his bed and placing her hand on his shoulder. He almost laughs because his bed is not made, the paint is chipping, and everything is so not-Hope and yet she is here. For him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different life

Scott likes being his daughter's hero but he had no plans to be _a_ hero. It does not exactly pay the rent. He keeps dodging government attempts to _talk_ , because that could mean anything, and hates that he is basically living off his sort of girlfriend and her ambitious science-geek father. He really needs to talk to Hope about what the hell is going on between them and ask Hank if the money that keeps appearing in his bank account each month is a salary and more important if it is going to _keep_ appearing.

He cannot take the chance and rent an apartment of his own until he is sure and while he sort of saved the world would be employers don't know that. They just know he's a thief and he has been in jail. The world wonders why ex-cons end up back in the game but it does very little to help keep them out of it. Not everyone can get into an outreach programme run by cons for cons that comes along with a wage. At least he has some dinners with Cassie and her family now though. Her family. Not his. Not anymore. Only Paxton and Cassie know the truth and whatever keeps Maggie calm and onside is enough for Scott. Paxton is the reason he sees his daughter and gets along with Maggie and he tries to send any news of jobs Scott's way that he can. It is a good foundation to have but again it is not leading to walls to call his own.

He watches the Accords being passed and can't decide if they refer to him or not. Hank tells him to keep his mouth shut and he tries to pass that on to his crew with little to no faith whatsoever. This world is so new to him that it takes him a while to even attempt to form an opinion on it all. Instead he keeps his head down and focuses on the fact that Maggie lets him take Cassie to the park and how delighted his daughter looks when he buys her an ice-cream. In the buzz of the park people can speak freely and Cassie ask about the Ant Man. Scott is not sure what to say, not really, so he bullshits his way through a farce of a story until she is lying on the grass giggling and he is tickling her sides. 

Hope is waiting in his apartment when he gets back. She is both in casual clothes and wearing a weak smile. His eyes go to her bag and she nods before producing a file. 

"Hydra?"

"They know too much. You are in danger."

"Cassie?"

"Public record. I...there is not much I can do but there is no reason to think that they will go for her while you're living where you are. It is not the safest place. They can get to you without trying to draw you out as it were." Hope says quietly, slipping off his bed and placing her hand on his shoulder. He almost laughs because his bed is not made, the paint is chipping, and everything is so not-Hope and yet she is here. For him. 

It is a total dump but he appreciates that she does not say it and for once has no comments about his buddies either. No one else had a bed for him after jail or any job prospects either. 

"Right. I'll...well I would tell Paxton but that will be the end of me seeing Cassie and let's not do that, at all, ever." Scott mutters, flicking through the folder. There is nothing much in it other than what happened at the plant and his past criminal record but he will be more careful now. No more thinking himself a hero. He has to think like a criminal; a wanted man. "Still a criminal. Still due for the punches."

Somehow Hope knows what he is muttering about. "But not from me this time."

"Especially from you. Let's get training. I'll totally land a punch to the face this time."

"In your dreams ant-boy." But she's smiling and he is too and they have a plan forming and that has to be good right?

"Yeah that happens in them too, among other things."

She rolls her eyes but shifts until he can embrace her fully. "I'll do whatever I can." He nods into her shoulder, knowing that is whatever is a lot in her world. "Dad has an upgrade on the suit."

"Oh?" He is not getting excited. He is a grown ass man.

"Yeah. I know you do not exactly want this to be a thing but...he is excited about his work again. He has new gear for the ants too."

Now that gets him. "What?"

"He knows you feel bad about Anthony. If we can arm them then we can armour them." Hops says lightly. "Now are you going to come back to my apartment now?"

"What? My bed is too dirty for you?" He teases and then feels a poke in his ribs. 

"Who said anything about bed? I was going to feed you. But if-"

"No! Food is good. Food is great. I like food. I like _your food_ a lot. Food. Yeah." He prattles until she is pulling away and shaking her head and taking the folder he still has in his right hand and shoving it in his tiny bedside table. Then she spins on her heel in a perfect circle and picks up the handbag that would probably cost Scott several months worth of rent on the apartment he can't get before marching from the room. And God it is a march. It is determined and powerful and makes Luis fall silent as she marches herself right out the door. 

He stares after her for about a grand total of ten seconds before grabbing his jacket and running out the door after her. 

Life is different now, but hardly terrible.


End file.
